


through your eyes

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, adios, enjoy this very short piece of absolute sappy rubbish, so okay its just a big ball of cute fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...There are times when Cas just watches Dean. He doesn't blink, he doesn't twitch... He just watches. And Sam wonders what he sees. He wonders what he sees when he looks at a sleep-ruffled Dean puttering around the kitchen in a dead person's robe trying to pour coffee in a mug, cook bacon and eggs all at the same time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously short, badly titled, domestic fluff with extremely bad grammar. No really... it is. 
> 
> (Pshh, grammar is for rookies)

> There are times when Cas just watches Dean. He doesn't blink, he doesn't twitch... He just watches. And Sam wonders what he sees. He wonders what he sees when he looks at a sleep-ruffled Dean puttering around the kitchen in a dead person's robe trying to pour coffee in a mug, cook bacon and eggs all at the same time. Because it's definitely not just what Sam sees ( _family_ and _home_ ) since Cas never gets tired of looking. He never gets tired of Dean giving him weird looks and snapping his fingers in front of Cas's face to get his attention when he already has it. He never gets tired of Dean's obliviousness to how Cas hangs on his every word, smile and gesture like he's recording it away in that limitless angel brain of his. Recording it away in a thick dog-eared book, read and then reread. A well-loved book.   
>   
>  Sam thinks Cas sees _family_ , _home_ and **_love_**.   
>   
>  ***   
>   
>  The day Sam realizes Dean loves Cas back isn't any significant or important day. It's a regular day... Well as regular as possible a day can be for the Winchesters. But it is pretty significant because Dean has baked a pie. He's been continuously talking about doing it - said he wanted one fresh out of the oven instead of the ones in plastic cartons at the 7 Eleven or stale ones at another Biggerson's that looked the same as every other Biggerson's except for the street it was on and the state it was in. Sam hadn't thought Dean would actually do it but then again Sam hadn't thought Dean's homemade burgers would taste better than any burger he'd ever had.   
>   
>  It's still a regular day, Sam reasons. Just a regular day with home-baked pie.
> 
> It isn't a magnificent pie by any stretch of the word; the crust is burnt and it doesn't look like anything on the Food Network... 
> 
> But it's fresh and it's Dean's. 
> 
> They sit at the breakfast table and Dean passes them each a slice of pie (and takes all the rest), grinning with pride and waiting for them to taste it. Cas stares, like usual - a small half smile on his face as he looks at his pie and then at Dean again. Dean gives him an anticipatory look but Dean gives Sam the same look so he thinks nothing of it.   
>   
>  It's when Cas tastes the pie, beats Sam to the 'compliment the chef' part of the ordeal that Sam realizes. The compliment is common courtesy, something you say no matter what something actually tastes like - good or bad. It tastes great and Cas is never anything but sincere with his compliments but Sam doubts Dean can look past his insecurities to see it. So when Dean's face lights up in a blinding grin that Sam hasn't seen in so very long (too long) Sam realizes that it was never unrequited.   
>   
>  Because the smile reaches Dean's eyes and Sam thinks Dean sees _family_ , _home_ and **_love_ ** too. 

 


End file.
